organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailex
Sailex is a young Nobody in Organization Eternal, known as The Wiz Kid. Story He lost most of his family during the Heartless invasion of his world. His grandmother is still alive. Personality and Appearance Sailex is rather small, being still a child when he was turned to a Nobody. His short, spiky hair is black, tipped with bright red and his eyes are dark blue. His ears are slightly pointed. He can often be found wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans under the official Organization Eternal uniform. Though generally pleasant and fair, Sailex does have a nastier side. He can be a bit of a brat and tends to pull pranks on others, thinking himself to clever or quick to be caught. He can become confused by anything low-tech and sometimes gets a little bit to full of himself and thinks he can do more then he can. Abilities and Weapons Weapon He has three sheets of the circuitry that he can fold into paper air planes. When he throws them, he can either set them on auto pilot to track and hit a target and explode, or scout ahead or just fly by or around an enemy and slice them with razor sharp edges. The sheets can also attach to partners and upgrade them, making them a little faster and stronger, or attach to an enemy and downgrade them, making them a little slower and weaker. He can also control the planes with his mind and any electronic device they attach too. He has some power over regular electronic devices too like he could make the toaster explode or the blender chase you down the hall. He's much better and fighting at distance but if you get close to him, he can combine all the papers into a blade ring. Before he was a nobody, he was a child genius with all sorts of technological devices and computers. His weapons are actually his own invention that he was working on just before he died. In Battle Sailex is a ranged fighter if he must fight at all, though he prefers to avoid it. If it's unavoidable, he will get as far from his opponent as possible and attack from a distance with his sheets of circuitry, sending them flying at his enemy and having them explode on impact to cause damage. In battle, his power of up/down grade can be used to strengthen his allays or weaken his opponent by attaching a circuitry sheet to them or their weapon. He is weaker in close combat, though if forced into it, he will turn his three sheets into one large weapon of any shape he can and use it to attack. Other Sailex is skilled in computer hacking, software engineering and reverse engineering. He can easily adapt to almost any computer system in a matter of minutes. For his age, he is very intelligent, and is very good at planning. Relationships Trivia *Weighs 115 lbs *'Likes:' Junk food, video games, robotics *'Dislikes:' Sports, school, people being careless around his electronics Quotes Introductions - "Who are you !?!" Common quote '- "Kay" '''Getting into a brawl '- "Um.. I'd rather not." 'Annoyed '- "OH YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!" 'Confused '- "Um...uh...huh?" 'Attacked '- "OW! What the hell was that for?! 'Attacking '- "DIE!!!" 'Shocked '- "OH MY GOD!!!" 'Taking orders '- "Yeah, yeah, whatever" '''His outlook on life - "Life is good. It's just a mater of what you do with it you know?" 'Confidence '- "I can do this!" 'Being crude '- "Whatever you say mister know-it-all!" 'When dealing the final blow '- "Die you disgusting beast 'Fading '- "well... life was good when I had it right?" Category:Eternalites